1. Technical Field
The disclosure generally relates to mechanical devices, and more particularly to a screen installation device for electronic devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many electronic devices, such as mobile phones, and personal digital assistants, generally include a housing and a screen plate, the screen plate is usually manually assembled to the housing. However, the manual installation, which has poor accuracy, may result in an uneven gap between the housing and the screen plate, which cannot meet production needs.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.